ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Family
Family '''is the twelfth episode in Season 4: Primal and the 44th episode overall in Golden Master46’s Series- also the 142nd episode in the Prime Ninjago Series. It airs in the US on January 25, 2020 / It airs in Ukraine on February 28, 2020 / and it airs in Canada on January 24, 2020 - with it also airing in tvnz on January 10, 2020 and the Cartoon Network app on January 22, 2020. '''Synopsis In need of sending most of the Ninjago City citizens to Prime Empire, Zack and Logan need help from familiar faces. Episode Kian “We are just sitting around! We have to take the citizens back home.” Jack “How are we going to do that? The Region Of Glory has about 2x more people than before, we have to take them somewhere!” Scott “I have an idea!” Zack “What is it?” Scott “We could send them to Prime Empire! The city is way bigger than Ninjago City! The setback is that it is underground..” Scott “But 95% of people that live in Ninjago City can live in Prime Empire until we get the city rebuilt, and the other 5% could stay at the Region Of Glory!” Kian “Sounds good!” Logan “There might be only one person that could help us take most of the citizens there...” THE NINJA AND SCOTT: “Who?” *Zack and Logan open the doors to Domonic’s apartment in Jamanakai Village* Zack “I can’t believe that we are doing this....” Logan “Well he is my uncle and I will always love him no matter what!” Zack “Okay..”. *Logan and Zack enter* Domonic “So.....you survived it..” Zack “The crisis? Yeah we did!” Domonic “The crisis....I knew you would survive, I’m talking about the bombing....” Logan “You know about the bombing?” Domonic “Of course I did! Who do you think came up with the idea to explode it!” Logan “Garmadon?” *Garmadon walks in* Emperor Garmadon “No! I set Domonic up to this- and I can’t do it by myself so I broke the S.O.G members out of jail!” Zack “But it’s been 42 years!” Emperor Garmadon “Back In my day when I was a kid, to use the bathroom, we had a hole and a spoon, and you really don’t wanna know how that works!” *they all look at Garmadon in an annoyed glance* Logan “W-why did you bring that up?” Emperor Garmadon “Do you watch Family Reunion on Netflix?” Zack “Yes-oh your doing the thing from Episode two!” Emperor Garmadon “Yup! And the hole and the spoon thing was real though!” Domonic “I’m surprised you even watch Netflix!” Domonic “Anyways, why did you come here?” Zack “Can you help us take the citizens of Ninjago to the Prime Empire?” Domonic “Now why would we do that?” Logan “I know you both cared for Ninjago at a time, Papa G you helped save Ninjago and Uncle Dom, you helped create Prime Empire with Milton Dyer for some people to live, I know you still care!” Emperor Garmadon “Your right.....destroying the city was wrong....apologizing isn’t going to work, but I agree to help!” Domonic “Me to!” Logan “Good, let’s go!” *they fly off in their dragons* Category:Episodes Category:Golden Master's Series Episodes Category:Golden Master's Series